


The Art Of Whooing Man

by Crowley_KingOfHell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fanfic, M/M, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, collegeAU, dean/cas - Freeform, shippy fic, short fic, two or three off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 15:24:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20117296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowley_KingOfHell/pseuds/Crowley_KingOfHell
Summary: Dean was straight, but summer between highschool ending and college starting left Castiel a new, sexy man, and even Dean isn't blind.





	The Art Of Whooing Man

**Author's Note:**

> Just a two or three chapter fic for fun! Feel free to leave ideas below ^ ^

Dean had gone all through High School enjoying what his cutest fellow female students offered him, he'd had a few girlfriends, a lot of flings, but never a triangle. He'd promised himself never to cheat, it was his only rule with dating or hooking up. But this entire time, each year darkening more, Dean was harboring a secret, a single oddity he coveted only in private, a science classmate named Castiel. The piercing blue eyes and smooth voice had intrigued Dean to begin with, but now that he'd found himself in college and sharing a dorm wing with the raven haired man he knew something was coming to life inside him. The minute they'd run into each other Castiel had lit up with a gorgeous smile, but when he spoke Dean nearly crumpled. The angel on earth had developed a sexy gravelly tone in his voice over the year they hadn't seen each other.

"Dean Winchester? Hey, man, how are you?" He threw out a single arm, offering a side hug.

Dean felt a tiny pinch in his chest but ignored it and accepted the half-hug, "Cas, buddy, it's been a while!"

Castiel grinned but turned his head, "Cas? I like that. You can use that more." 

Dean hesitated, realizing he'd given him a pet name already, he cursed himself inwardly, but kept up his poise, "Heh, thanks. Glad you like it. So we have dorms close to each other? Maybe we can study together and stuff..." 

Clutching too many books in his arms Castiel smiled more widely, his teeth were so white it almost distracted Dean, "I'd love to! First exam study night I'll bring the beer, you get a pizza, sound good?"

Too good to be true, Dean thought to himself, "Do you like burgers? I had so much pizza over the summer I might die if I even see it again, but I can make a pretty damn good burger." 

Castiel nodded, "Perfect. I have to go set up my room and meet my roommate, but I'll see you in class!" He started to turn but Dean acted quickly. Quickly and carefully grabbing Castiel by the right hand, Dean snuck a pen from his pocket and quickly scribbled out his cell number. When he looked up and capped his pen he was caught off guard by a red-faced Castiel barely containing himself. Dean prayed this was a good sign, and not that Castiel was holding back laughter. Castiel smiled at his hand before finally retreating and from behind Dean came his brother's voice. 

"Way to make a move. I think you made three or four just then." Sam chuckled as he sipped his health shake. Dean made a face and mimicked his brother before grabbing a box of his belongings and following his brother into their room.

*

Castiel lay on his bed staring at Dean's number in his phone. He'd never forgotten Dean, but he'd definitely not expected this, not ever. Dean was a known ladies' man, yet here he was making a clear advancement and then some with Castiel, even pet-naming him just after seeing him again after a _year_. His heart was pounding but he forced himself to put his phone away and take a few deep breaths before he met his new roommate, praying privately that it was someone tolerable. 

To his dismay it was his high school "friend" Balthazar. A man who loved having everyone fawn over him, but offered only spite and impatience as friendship in return. It was dumbfounding to Castiel how many people enjoyed his company, but he'd stayed friendly for the sake if his sanity. He sighed at the thought of having to endure him for an entire semester. A knock at the door confused Castiel, expecting Balthazar to barge in as he usually did, but answered the door to find exactly he. 

"Guess we're roomies then, ay mate?" He smiled oddly kindly.

Castiel nodded slowly before stepping aside to let the man in with his armful of belongings.

*

A month passed faster than Dean expected and he worried constantly that Castiel would think he was lying about being interested. He determined one day after a successful test that he'd celebrate by asking Castiel on a formal date. After his final class, seeing the beautiful man only in passing because of their loaded schedules, Dean darted straight for he and his brother's dorm, throwing his bag aside as he entered, beginning to grab trash and dishes by the arm load, rolling up his sleeves as he turned hot water on in the kitchenette sink. The tiny "kitchen" was cleaned easily, the beer bottles and chip bags strewn about the living room and his own bed room were all collected and shoved into trash bags. He was proudly admiring his work with his hands on his hips when Sam called from his own room, having been studying the entire time, 

"It's six-thirty!" He'd known Dean would only clean for a date, and had taken to reminding him to make time for showers. 

Dean was embarrassed this had even become necessary, but privately appreciated it, especially now as he stripped on the way to the bathroom. Naked but his brother's necklace and father's ring, holding his phone, Dean sent a flirty message asking Cas to come over at seven o'clock to study before he jumped under the slowly warming waterfall. He scrubbed carefully as he was only newly healed from the summer sunburn he'd gotten. His skin was a deep tan now and he loved it. He was proud of how he looked, and was excited to show Castiel, but beneath that he felt the lingering fear of rejection. Though there was plenty of evidence to the contrary as his brother had pointed out, Dean couldn't help but feel as though he was only good for looks and sex. His first relationship had ensured that.

Castiel's knock at his door as Dean checked himself one last time in the mirror in his favorite black T-shirt and red and black plaid combo with his nice dark jeans and clean biker boots, he felt rather well groomed. With a deep breath he opened the door and smiled.


End file.
